hieis headaches
by nutari
Summary: hieis many headaches and fears come true what will happen? slight ooc
1. Default Chapter

hiei's new brother in law  
  
disclaimer mwahahaha you will never catch me lawyers ok i dont own any thing but i will soon  
  
muhahahahhaha  
  
-_________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
let the crazyness commence  
  
chapter 1 what wedding?  
  
kurama- hello hiei good morning how are u?  
  
hiei-hn  
  
kurama- well im sure your feeling fine on your sisters wedding day  
  
hiei what wedding i'l kill whoever marrys my sister  
  
kurama-oh well i was just kidding  
  
kuwabara- hi hiei are you coming to me and yukinas wedding?  
  
kurama-oh run kuwabara run!  
  
kuwabara whats wrong with the shrimp? sees hieis purple face starts running  
  
hiei pulls out katana come back here and die like a man!  
  
kuwabara- must run to safty but where to run i know i'll run to yukina!  
  
~~at the wedding place~~~~  
  
botan- oh i simply ador weddings im so glad you made me and keiko maids of honor  
  
(i know nothing of weddings if u all flame me evil things will happen to u evil!!!!))  
  
keiko- oh thank you yukina  
  
yukina bathed in holy wedding light- i know thank you for accepting  
  
yusuke in background your marrying kuwabara is laughing lots  
  
kuwabara runs in looking scared to death  
  
botan- what are you doing dont you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!!  
  
keiko is beating yusuke to get him to stop laughing yes i agree!  
  
yusuke-@_@ ack  
  
kuwabara-yes but hiei is trying to kill me i thought you told him botan!  
  
botan- oh so thats what i forgot  
  
all anime drop  
  
kuwabara-well thanks alot now im going to die on my wedding day  
  
yusuke- hey dying isnt that bad  
  
hiei runs in looking insane kurama is attached to his arm trying to get him to not kill kuwabara  
  
hiei- oh kuwabara i have a wedding present for you!  
  
kurama- dont kill him its his wedding day at least wait!  
  
hiei-no that baka is not marrying my sister!  
  
kurama- havent you thought that maybe she enjoys kuwabara?  
  
hiei- no thats inpossible she is related to me  
  
yukina-hiei wont you please let me marry kuwabara san?  
  
hiei finnaly defeated by the awful niceness that is yukina sheathed his sword and said only for you yukina  
  
~to be con~  
  
bwahahaha hiei related to kuwabara ha what evil will happen? find out next chappie my not so loyal readers 


	2. chapter 2

before the disclaimer id like to give a speacial thanks to geminimoon37 thank you for the review  
  
disclaimer hello its me botan doing the disclaimer today the lawyers caught up with nutari well he doesnt own anything except the crown of weirdness  
  
(also i know i missedspelled some words cut me slack or take meh back  
  
please reveiw all will do flames will be used to stay warm in winter  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
chapter 2 weddings +hiei= bad things  
  
the wedding starts every one is there including me who will sit by hiei  
  
hiei-what are you doing here vagrent?  
  
nutari-i was invited and they told me to sit here points to a empty corner where did they go?  
  
hiei-hn well just dont do anything to make this upset my sister  
  
nutari-hiei your the one twitching and holding your sword mumbling evily at kuwabara(cough kuwabaka cough)  
  
botan-be quiet the wedding is starting!  
  
hiei death glare  
  
nutari regular glare  
  
bill zzz  
  
(bill is a chruch hobo dont expect him to be in many of meh fics)  
  
flower girl comes up getting ready to throw flowers which burst into flame when thrown  
  
nutari- and you told ME not to do anything to upset the wedding??  
  
hiei-well yes  
  
nutari- -_-  
  
cake people are walking in with cake hiei uses extreme speed to knock them over   
  
and get back to his seat  
  
all-gasp of shock you runied the wedding cake people!  
  
random skater dude- like the cake is the best part of the wedding you know  
  
yukina well we dont need cake we can go out for ice cream later?  
  
hiei- mmm sweet snow  
  
ring dude is walking hiei quickly trips him  
  
ring dude-ack!  
  
ring dude- ive still got the rings here!  
  
all sigh of relive  
  
nutari- how cant i do fun stuff like that? is glaring at hiei  
  
hiei- because you are not the brother of the bride  
  
nutari- you do relize that this is going to make you family with kuwabara right?  
  
hiei-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke is dying of laughter from all the crazy happenings   
  
kieko is trying to get him to stop (notice the red mark  
  
botan is beating bill with her oar to get him from sleeping on her  
  
kuwabara is getting married(duh)  
  
im not even going to tell you what yukinas doing  
  
hiei is haveing sevaral mental break downs and is catching things on fire  
  
nutari decides to go crazy to and is beating the random surfer dude  
  
priest guy thats it you to are married kiss the bride!  
  
hiei nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! must not kill kuwabara (sevaral eye twitches)  
  
what will happen next on this ramble of insanity?   
  
find out next chapter thank you my one faithful reader  
  
geminimoon37 death out! 


	3. chapter 3

a speicail thanks to all who took there own time to send me reviews  
  
hiei- kuwabara and me related you are evil nutari  
  
nutari- hey its not my fault blame `looks around ` the flying monkeys!  
  
botan- look out nutari its the lawyers  
  
nutari- oh i have to go  
  
kurama- looks like im disclaiming well nutari doesnt own anything  
  
except for the crown of weirdness  
  
nutari in background you'll never catch me mwahaha  
  
^__________________________________________________________________________^  
  
chapter 3 the honeymoon  
  
kuwabara-it sure was nice of mai to get us these tickets   
  
yukina- but i wonder where evansville indiana is?  
  
meanwhile back at the park in hieis tree  
  
hiei looks seeing a family about to enjoy a picnic hiei  
  
decides that he wants to have a picnic and grabs it all and enjoys a picnic in his tree  
  
hiei- yum freid chicken and oh yum cole slaw  
  
family crying where is our picnic?  
  
back to kuwabara and yukina  
  
kuwabara- oh god it is horrible here  
  
yukina- no its not oh we should come here more often  
  
nutari- hi guys what are you doing  
  
kuwabara- ahhhhhh what are you doing here  
  
nutari-oh mai gave a ticket here!  
  
yukina finnaly snaping after years of goodness  
  
yukina-just every shut up!!  
  
all O_o  
  
what will happen with this new mean yukina will this mean the end and will hiei ever get a house find out next 


	4. chapter 4

this chapter is dedicated to Dark Angel3450 thanks for reviewing  
  
disclaimer you will never catch me lawyers and if so i dont own anything!  
  
@__________________________________________________________________________@  
  
chapter 4 hiei the hobo  
  
kurama- hiei are you up there?  
  
hiei- yes i am baka  
  
kurama-hiei i have a question why do you sleep in a tree?  
  
hiei- well its better than sleeping on the ground  
  
yusuke-you mean you dont have a house?  
  
hiei- no i dont you baka ningen do you have a problem with that? *puts hand on katana  
  
yusuke-O.o no no of course not  
  
kurama-hiei where did you get the picnic containers  
  
hiei-i had a picnic  
  
kurama-how did you get it?  
  
hiei- some nigens left it out on the ground bakas  
  
botan flys in  
  
yusuke- hi botan  
  
nutari comes walking up from the airport witch is right across the street  
  
nutari- hi  
  
hiei- i thought mai got rid of you  
  
nutari- yukina sent me back shes alot like you hiei she has your temper  
  
botan-laughing yukina temper? hahaha  
  
nutari shows frostbite   
  
all but hiei o_O  
  
hiei is laughing)  
  
hiei- well now i know that she can handle kuwabara if she can handle you  
  
botan- oh well since kuwabara is off nutari is going to have to fill his place  
  
now off to koenma  
  
nutari- yes!  
  
hiei- so we get the greater of two evils?  
  
nutari- -_-  
  
what does koenma want? will i ever get back to the main theme?  
  
find out next chapter!  
  
thank you loyal readers please review  
  
blessed be 


	5. chapter 5

thanks be to geminimoon37 my who has given the majority of my reviews  
  
thanks its people like you that help authors!  
  
blessed be the god of evil I name myself after him  
  
nutari god of black magic!  
  
disclaimer_ oook now on to the story and away from the crazy people  
  
rabid fangurl army- hey what about us?  
  
disclaimer dude- he doesnt own nothing except for this army of rabid fangurls   
  
and the crown of insanity and weirdness  
  
@________________________________________________________________________________*  
  
(note meh faces one in every chapter)  
  
nutari's past and and what became of kuwabaka  
  
koenma sees nutari and almost face vaults  
  
koenma-guards!  
  
blue ogre- what sir?  
  
koenma-arrest that man!  
  
botan- why?  
  
koenma- he is a mass murderer  
  
all-o_O  
  
nutari is looking slightly guilty  
  
nutari- it wasnt my fault i warned them  
  
koenma-you are not supposed to kill a human  
  
nutari- i didnt kill one i killed a group of them thats not against the law  
  
meanwhile back with kuwabara)  
  
yukina and kuwabara are eating what else sweet snow  
  
yukina- wow thats the first time if ever lost my temper  
  
kuwabara- i noticed you made a blizzard on most of the city  
  
both look outside at 4 foot of snow~  
  
kuwabara- im just glad we made it in here  
  
yukina- oh it wouldnt of hurt me  
  
now back to the other more important part of the story which i know u are dying to hear  
  
right after this tribute to bran flakes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bran flakes are good bran flakes are good eat them eat them bran flakes are good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
now back to our story  
  
koenma- that is not a loophole!  
  
hiei- why dont you tell us what happend?  
  
koenma- ok when he first left makai he didnt know his destructive powers   
  
and he appeared in murmanski russia  
  
koenma- he completely destoyed it humans blame it on a nuclear blast but it was him!  
  
nutari- i said i was sorry and any way i did warn them to get away when i felt the blast  
  
koenma-no i was watching you you yelled better run then killed all of them  
  
botan- well we need him to help  
  
koenma- yes well a new demon has appeared and his name is celik he is a shadow demon go kill him!  
  
all but koenma -_-  
  
well now that we know bout lil old me we can look at the allmighty   
  
END OF CHAPTER THANKS LIST  
  
i would like to thank all who review me all of you!  
  
plus mai and cat also might as well thank draith thanks meh buddys!  
  
ok well find out more next chapter  
  
cya blessed be in the name of death 


	6. chapter 6

thank all you people who have reviewed i would hae names but meh parents delelted all my emails that had ur names  
  
gomensai please forgive me if u dont u cant read my storys go!  
  
my disclaimer dude was annoying me so i had him shot who want to do it?  
  
you may review your disclaimer to me and in later chapters i will let certain people do it  
  
mai walks up~ i will do it  
  
nutari doesnt own anything but the crown of weirdness he is poor how sad  
  
army of fangurls- he owns us!  
  
mai-yes but you dont count  
  
nutari-ook on to the chapter!  
  
sorry bout the late chapter big case of writers block  
  
#)________________________________________________________________________________________________________________{  
  
fights at night  
  
kuwabara-yukina are we trapped in here?  
  
yukina- im afraid so well at least we have plenty of ice cream to eat  
  
kuwabra- but im cold  
  
yukina- well we are in a ice cream parlor   
  
kuwabara- how long do you think we will be trapped here?  
  
disaster worker outside-we will save you soon please remain calm(crying they are so young)  
  
now back to koenma's place  
  
koenma- well you all have to fight the shadow demon celik a very powerful demon  
  
but there is a catch you will have to go to the sub dimemsion of darkness  
  
hiei-ive been there there is no light complete darkness rules there  
  
yusuke- wow nice place lets go there for vacation next year  
  
nutari- i think i will work on a tan there for the ladys  
  
all laugh  
  
koenma-ok well get on going people!  
  
all grumble and leave to the sub dimension  
  
i know small chapter but i got writers block it is evil  
  
i am sorry gomensai 


	7. chapter7

hey all nutari back here if you read my last story before the admin killed it   
  
if not then great that you can stomach my work up to now!  
  
bunny-nutari stop ranting and raveing before you drive them off  
  
what? im not doing anything bad just telling them....nevermind i agree  
  
just go to the disclaimer  
  
bunny-nutari doesnt own anything but a pair of socks and the army of rabid fangurls  
  
and the ability to spell it thus  
  
onward to the chapter!  
  
$___________________________________________________________________________________$  
  
~loud pulsating music is being played~  
  
nutari-HEY I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DARK PLACE!  
  
hiei-IT SEEMS SOMEONE TURNED THE ENTIRE DIMENSION INTO A NIGHT CLUB  
  
yusuke-oh the music stopped  
  
kurama-my poor ears   
  
nutari-hey i just thought of something  
  
~all turn and look at him~  
  
nutari- how do we find this dude?  
  
all- -______-  
  
nutari-what it was a honest question  
  
hiei-did koenma even tell us what he looks like?  
  
kurama-maybe its that person ~points to large banner that says "celik the former of our club"  
  
nutari-well that complicates things  
  
yusuke-YOU THINK??????  
  
nutari-yah just a bit  
  
yusuke-i hope to god you are being sarcastic   
  
nutari-sarcastic.......of course   
  
meanwhile back with kuwabara~  
  
kuwabara-yukina i cant feel anything below my waist  
  
yukina-maybe thats because everything down below that point is frozen solid  
  
kuwabara-OH KAMI!  
  
yukina-what? i think this nice breeze feels good  
  
disaster worker-dont worry son we are almost there  
  
disaster worker breaking off- so young so young ~sob sob~  
  
thats all i could come up with today folks so live with it!!! i mean...enjoy^^ dont forget to R&R  
  
and by that i mean use the little button down their to tell me your thoughts   
  
no telepathy though still havnt normaled out from the last one ja ne readers 


End file.
